Assumptions
by GASPLudwig
Summary: There were many downfalls to being the only girl going to Dalton Academy for Boys. But the only one I was ever concerned about was being head over heels in love with my best friend. Who would never love me back. Blaine x OC x Sam


There are many down falls to a girl going to Dalton Academy for Boys. But the only one I was concerned about- and was ever concerned about- was tripping over the baggy, way too big, pant legs that scarped under my shoes as I walked, and got soaked in puddles on rainy days. Sure, I wasn't allowed on the Warblers, and I couldn't play on any of the sport teams, but that didn't really bother me. It was better than going to Proper Country Day.

"Hi, Two medium drips, with whipped cream and Mocha on one." I felt a smile tug on my lips as Blaine fired off our coffee order at the young girl behind the counter.

"I got it." I announced, reaching in my back pocket for a twenty, but Blaine was quick to push it back at me. My heart did a little jump when he said, "Don't be silly." And paid the eight dollars and forty five cents all on his own.

Maybe this was why I was in love with him. Not because he was my best friend, or because he was so God damned cute, but because he knew my coffee order. After all, I did love coffee. I tried to tell myself it was that simple, but I knew it really wasn't. If it were just the coffee, I wouldn't feel like kissing him every time he smiled, or trip over my words when ever he said something to purposely make me blush.

And deep, deep, down I knew he was gay, and it would never happen. But deep down inside, I still held onto that one little piece of hope.

"I owe ya one." I flashed a grin, taking the drink from his hands as he turned from the counter and handed me it. I wasn't much of a talker in the morning. Don't get me wrong, you usually couldn't get me to shut up, but mornings….were just for coffee and Blaine.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes good heartedly and linked his arm with mine as we left the shop. I snuggled down into my big white scarf Blaine got me for Christmas last year and sighed. I half listened as he rattled off his plans with Kurt for this weekend, after promising to come to meet me after my soccer practice over at Kurt's high school tonight (They had a girl's team) so we could all go to Breadstix afterwards and pig out. That I was okay with. It was the Kurt thing that got to me. They weren't official yet, but I could just see it coming on. After they sang Baby It's Cold Outside, it was kind of down hill for me, anyway. Creeping in the doorways was a good habit of mine when it came to Blaine. But this was one time I wished I'd just stayed home.

"Emma? You hearing me?" He laughed, waving a hand in front of my face. I giggled it off, swatting his hand away and meeting his eyes, Those earth shattering eyes. I had to keep my knees from buckling.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Look, I gotta get to practice. I'll meet you at the bleachers afterwards?" I didn't wait for his answer before throwing back the last of coffee before tossing it out. I trudged through the snow- as fast as I could- leaving Blaine behind and racing for the school.

* * *

><p>I belted out the next few lyrics of 'Animal' by Neon Trees as I turned off the shower water and wrapped a towel around myself, walking towards my locker and leaving a dripping wet trail behind. Good thing no one else was here or else they'd probably slip. I had all the lights on (because I was just begging for a horror film with them off) and dressed into my sweater and jeans quickly. I was towel drying my hair when I heard heavy breathing behind me. I spun immediately, sizing up the tall, blond guy panting as he yanked a red Jersey over his head. I quirked a brow at him once it was on and he looked over at me.<p>

"What're ya doin'?"

"I forgot my jersey."

The answer seemed simple enough, and I really had nothing else to say to the guy, so I started on my way out of the locker room.

"I like your sweater."

Was he mocking me now? I fiddled with the hem of the star trek blue sweater and kept straight on my way.

"Wait." I felt his hand tighten around my wrist as he yanked me around. What was this guy doing? Was I about to be raped? Would Blaine hear me from the bleachers if I screamed? Why were his lips so big? "Was that you singing in there? The shower?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"You don't go here do you? I haven't seen you around."

"No, I go to Dalton Academy." His brows raised as his eyes flickered down to my breasts.

"The guy school?"

My arms automatically folded over the budding lumps under my sweater. "Uhm, yes." I motioned with my eyes for him to let go of my wrist. He did. I spun on my heel, walking quickly through the hall towards the front doors of the school. I made a point of it to not look behind me for the creepy blond guy.

Blaine was waiting for me at the bleachers, and just the sight of him (even if Kurt WAS standing there) made my heart do little jumps in my chest.

I was in too deep.


End file.
